


All Showers That Shower You

by coolangelsthesis



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba go on a week-long vacation to the tropics as a reprieve from Germany's cold winter weather. The luxurious suite that Noiz booked for them came with an extra surprise in their shower, however, and Noiz has every plan to utilize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Showers That Shower You

**Author's Note:**

> Self-beta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Inspired by Fran's [lovely shower art](http://keepcalmkeepdrawing.tumblr.com/post/109183630554/art-prompts-the-shower-scene-we-never-got-to-hear). Bless her, seriously. uwu

Aoba tossed his suitcase onto the large bed in the middle of their hotel room. He looked around the area with a sigh—everything was white, everything was new, everything was overly large and _expensive._ This room was even twice as spacious at the hotel in Platinum Jail.

“You really didn’t have to get the most expensive hotel room you could find,” he teased while unzipping the front of his bag, pulling out its contents onto the sheets. “Anything could have worked just fine.”  
Noiz mimicked Aoba and hoisted his up to rest next to Aoba’s. He was much better at packing for trips than Aoba was— his boyfriend’s bag was more filled to the brim with contents spilling out, while his was arranged neatly, with everything assorted in place to make use of as much room as he could.  
“I know, I just heard that the high tower rooms have a better view,” Noiz replied. “I thought you’d like a better view of the ocean.”  
“Ah…”

He had never considered that—a faint pang of guilt bubbled in his stomach, for being so ready to warm Noiz not to do something before knowing _why_ he would do it. Wanting to put Noiz’s words to the test, Aoba ambled through the spacious hotel room to the white cotton curtains. He pulled them back—and it was true.  
From the top of this lavish hotel, their view overlooked an aquamarine landscape that spanned on to the horizon, were the ocean interlaced with the paler blue of the sky. In the late afternoon, the sun danced along the surface of the water, rippling like flakes of gold. Green palm trees dusted along the surface of where the resort ended and the sand began. The sight was so wonderful it threatened to take his breath away.

This was better than anything he had in mind when they planned out their vacation.

He had only one request for their annual summer trip—somewhere tropical. Germany’s last winter was one of its worst in years, and Aoba was sick and tired of the cold. He wanted sunshine, he wanted waves—he wanted anything but grey overcast. And Noiz didn’t disappoint. The briny sea air welcomed them as soon as they boarded off their flight.  
And now he overlooked lush green and tranquil blue, where the brisk air reinvigorated him and the sun warmed his skin.

“This is so wonderful…” Aoba said breathlessly while taking in the view. He swung open the sliding door and stepped onto their room’s large balcony.  
“Isn’t it?” he heard Noiz call from back inside the room. He was already unpacking both his and Aoba’s suitcases, sorting out clothes that could be arranged in drawers and which to be hung up.  
“Still regret me spending the money to get a room with this view?”  
Aoba shook his head with a laugh. “Not at all.”  
Pulling the glass door shut again, Aoba stepped back into the hotel room, over to Noiz’s side to help him assort their clothing for the week long stay.

Noiz gathered their packed shower items and lugged it down the hall, into the bathroom. Aoba heard the door click open, then heard plastic hitting against each other as Noiz put all their belongings where they should be, immediately followed by Noiz ushering out a low wolf whistle.

“Wow, this place really _is_ expensive, huh,” Noiz called out.  
“Hm? Why are you saying that now?” Aoba replied back, setting down the shirt he was readying to be put on a hanger. He followed Noiz’s tail towards the bathroom.  
“There’s a mirror in the shower.”  
“What… isn’t that pretty normal? You can use them for washing your face and stuff.”

Noiz chuckled at Aoba’s all-too-obvious train of thought. “No, Aoba. Not like that. Like a full length mirror—that takes up the entire wall of the shower.”  
“W-What?”  
“Look.”

Noiz pushed open the bathroom door, and there it was, just like he had said. On one side of the bathroom – which, Aoba mentally noted, was bigger than his bedroom in Midorijima— was what appeared to be a shower. The only implications of it being one, however, were two sets of shower heads on either side of the rock walls, and a large knob in the center to control the temperature of the water. And indeed, the entire back of the shower was all mirror, reflecting the entire length of the bathroom, making it appear even bigger than it already was.

Aoba stood in silent awe for a moment, but quickly regained his senses, and cheeks burned red with a flustered blush. He turned around and shoved Noiz on his shoulder, glaring with a look of scorn.

“You got this room on purpose, didn’t you?! You knew this was in there…”  
Noiz shook his head and laughed, rubbing out the faintest throb of pain from Aoba’s hand.  
“I honestly didn’t. I don’t even see what good a mirror in a shower will do, it will just fog up immediately. Unless they have some sort of coating on it.”

His demeanor changed with as much as a flicker of excitement dancing over his eyes and the corner of his mouth springing up in a smirk.  
“But now that we have it…”

In a single movement he closed the gap of space between them. He clasped Aoba’s chin in his hands and swept it upwards, pressing his lips to the corner of Aoba’s. After a quick peck he broke away, while wrapping his arms around Aoba in an embrace. His boyfriend was just about ready to smack him upside the head and break free of his grasp—right when Noiz dipped in for a longer, more ardent kiss, sweeping his tongue inside Aoba’s. He broke apart, lacing a tracery of kisses along his bare neck, whispering heatedly against his skin.

“Why don’t we utilize it? Let me wash the tension off from that flight. All your muscles look sore… I want to help, Aoba…”

Aoba was just about ready to open his mouth to complain in protest, when Noiz dragged his tongue along the most sensitive part of Aoba’s neck, making his words die out in a muffled whimper. He did it again, however this time keeping his eyes open to watch Aoba’s face scrunch up with the pleasure.

“Noiz, seriously…” Aoba grumbled, trying in vain to push his boyfriend away. He detested how easily it was for him to fall privy to his pace at times. They needed to be unpacking, not falling for each other’s whims at the mere notion of something new and exciting for them to try.  
“Do you not want to?” Noiz’s smile waned, concern looming over his face.  
“It’s not like I don’t, but…” Aoba trailed off, not knowing what sort of words he was trying to find.

A shower watching themselves— _that_ was something he had never intended to think about.  
But it was also exciting—something he would have never considered before he met his boyfriend with an insatiable libido.  
And since they had this suite for the next week, he started to anticipate that _utilizing_ this shower would be on the forefront of Noiz’s mind for the next week. Might as well get accustomed to it early.

He nodded. “Yeah, I want to do it.”  
As soon as he gave his boyfriend the green light, his hands were all over his body, plucking off his clothing and kissing whatever regions of skin he unveiled—down his shoulders and along his chest. He quickly undressed himself while swirling his tongue around Aoba’s nipples, slowly working him up to match his over-excited tempo. Aoba shuddered and gripped at Noiz’s clothing, failing in an attempt to pry it off of him.

Noiz stepped way, panting. He discarded his own clothing hastily, throwing them aside in a clean sweep. Then he was back on Aoba again, brushing his hair to the side to kiss up and down his neck— using his lips to memorize every part of his body. He kissed along his jaw, intentionally missing kissing him on the lips.

Annoyed, Aoba took initiative. He flung his arms around Noiz’s neck and pressed his lips hard against Noiz’s. He broke apart for a quick gasp of breath, then moved in again, taking Noiz’s lower lip between his teeth, sucking on it before dipping in for an ardent kiss. He rolled his tongue along Noiz’s, alternating between prodding around in his mouth and sucking on his lips hard. Noiz rolled a deep chuckle in the back of his throat and met Aoba’s pace, the front of teeth clicking against Aoba’s while they kissed in fervor.  
Spittle ran across their lips when they broke apart, the shared breathlessness making them dizzy. With a gentle nudge, he ushered Aoba to the shower.

Aoba opened the glass door and stepped in—and a pang of nerves shot up his spine. He had been able to see everything while he was being undressed, but now that he saw just how _naked_ he was, alongside with Noiz following close behind, it made dread ball up in his stomach. He glanced down in the reflection—Noiz was already partially hard, piercings catching the bright light of the bathroom. And all he had done so far was kiss Aoba.  
 _Pervert_ , he thought, turning his back to the mirror to avoid looking at the blush on his face. _He’s getting hard just_ thinking _about this._

Noiz let out a satisfied hum as he turned on the water. The showerheads above them started up with a soft hiss, preluded by perfectly warm water spreading out over both of their bodies. Aoba swallowed down the last bit of his shame and stuck his head underneath the water, letting it cast over him like standing underneath a waterfall. Eventually the warmth coaxed his nerves away and he brushed his hands through his hair, aiding the water in smoothing it down.

Even if the shower was large enough for two shower heads, Noiz was still close to Aoba’s vicinity. He felt him leaning in close, sticking his head under the shower nozzle while Aoba tried to do the same.

“Go over there,” Aoba hissed, elbowing Noiz in the side to brush him off.  
Noiz instantaneously moved back to where he was.  
“Don’t want to,” he said while pushing his dampened hair out of his face. “I like it better over here, next to you.”

Aoba grumbled and pushed Noiz away with his hips. Noiz pushed him back and nearly made Aoba stumble over. With a loud sigh, he admitted defeat.

“ _Whatever._ Then I get to wash your hair.”  
Noiz snorted. Like that was any form of punishment.“Fine, fine— _hascha_.”

Aoba stepped away to the inlet of the wall, where a couple of tiny bottles of shampoo and conditioner were aligned. He poured a hefty amount into his hand and lathered it up until his hands were coated in foamy bubbles. He caught his glance in the mirror as he headed back over to Noiz, immediately ducking his head in embarrassment.  
His boyfriend was waiting patiently, with all his hair brushed backwards to prevent dripping water from falling in his face. He always looked more mature like that, Aoba thought, like he could rival his own age.  
Unable to help himself, Aoba kissed Noiz on the lips as he brought his soapy hands to Noiz’s hair. He worked in the soap in temperate circles, using his nails to massage his scalp and clean his hair thoroughly.

Noiz’s eyes drifted closed and a serene look softened his features. He loved having Aoba’s hands in his hair, he loved how nice it could feel to be completely at another’s whim without a care in the world. Aoba was always so gentle with him, tentative to not tug at his hair too hard or cause him unnecessary pain. He adored that— how Aoba could make him feel entirely at peace, awash him in tranquility.

Aoba dropped his hands once Noiz’s hair was thoroughly cleaned; Noiz stuck his head under the shower and let the soap run off from his hair, off his body, and down with the water. He opened his eyes and smiled softly at the face staring up at him, trying to focus all his attention onto him so he could avoid their reflections staring back at them a couple inches away.

“My turn next,” Noiz crooned. He reached over and grabbed the sample-sized bottle of shampoo. He poured what remained in the tiny bottle into his hands, not entirely knowing how much shampoo he needed to wash his boyfriend’s hair but knowing he certainly needed a _lot_. He brought his hands to Aoba’s hair and scrubbed it thoroughly, raking his hands through his long hair. Aoba’s eyes drifted closed with a tender smile, letting Noiz work quietly.

The pain had left Aoba’s hair, but occasionally a dull sensation started to nag at him—Noiz was gentle, mindful of not to cause his lover any harm. Once satisfied, he wiped his hands off in the water and grabbed the shower head, bringing it to Aoba scalp down the long tendrils, wiping away the soap.

“Your body now,” Noiz said, setting the shower head back in place while kissing Aoba on the cheek. “Your muscles are all still so rigid.”

Aoba opened his eyes, nodding. He stepped away from the water and handed Noiz a bar of soap. He lathered it underneath the water then brought it to Aoba’s chest. The temptation to tease his nipples was almost _too_ enticing, but he knew better than that. When he wanted to, he could keep himself in check. It was all too nice having Aoba’s back against his chest, mixed with the comfort of the warm water hitting his back and spraying over his hair.  
It was all pleasant warmth; he could even feel Aoba’s heart drumming in his chest when he stopped washing his body momentarily.  
He glanced in the mirror, their bodies had already mottled hazy with steam, the edges of their reflections fuzzy. Aoba’s eyes were half-open and a peaceful smile was spread out over his lips. He leaned his head back and rested it against Noiz’s shoulder, sighing softly as Noiz washed away the tension stored inside his body from their stressful flight— he was still terrified of planes, and spent the entire flight gripping Noiz’s hand tightly.

“Aoba, don’t fall asleep on me,” Noiz said, taking a swab of soap off of his body to swipe it over Aoba’s nose. “We haven’t even gotten to the fun part yet.”  
“Mmm… I’m not asleep. It just felt nice.”  
“I’m gonna wash it off now, can you stand up so I can get all of it?”  
“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Bossy.”

Aoba grumbled and pulled himself away, grabbing the showerhead for Noiz, offering it out to. He ran it over the soap, wiping it clean until only Aoba’s milky white skin remained.  
Once clean, pressed faint ghosts of kisses along where he had washed Aoba clean, all along his back and shoulder blades.  
Aoba had never seen it before, but Noiz had a look of love unlike any other when he was looking directly at Aoba. It was just a faint difference in his eye, when he wasn’t directly in plain sight of Aoba, he stared at him with wonder, admiration, even. This love was even more intimate—it was a reverent and quiet love that he kept only for himself.

After a while of kissing along his back, Noiz could sense eyes watching him. He glanced to the mirror and smiled up to Aoba, who guffawed and turned his head away.

“You know,” Noiz said, encircling Aoba so he was standing in front of him. “I think I like a mirror shower. You notice all sorts of things you never did before with it. Like I see right now that when you look away when you’re embarrassed, you have that _really_ cute pout you do.”

Aoba’s cheeks burned even redder—Noiz saw his eyes flicker towards his reflection and his scowl intensified.  
“It’s because you’re always doing something pervy when I do it, _brat_ ,” he said in a bitter tone, folding his arms over his bare chest.  
Noiz replied with a gentle laugh. “It’s really cute, though. I love it about you.”  
“A-Ah...” Aoba’s face softened, replaced with veneration for the sincerity of his words.

Noiz caressed the side of Aoba’s face and nudged him closer, till they were looking at one another. He wiped away water trickling down from Aoba’s hair, nearly falling into his eyes. He pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Aoba’s mouth, holding his head between his hands, losing himself in the moment, the two sharing each other’s breath, hot water mottling their skin red.

Aoba broke apart, eyes fluttering open—Noiz caught his stare, laden with a blend of love and of want, the latter growing stronger with every trembling breath.  
“Noiz,” he said, voice faint, barely audible over the hiss of water. But the yearning was obvious in the glazed over look in his eyes. “I… I want you.”  
“Mmm.”

Noiz smiled softly, letting his fingers skirt along the side of Aoba’s face, tracing down the curve of bone like a trickle of water from the shower head. His movements were slow and delicate, memorizing the shape and feel of Aoba’s skin underneath his fingertips, eyes boring into pools of honey staring back, entranced.  
His thumb brushed against Aoba’s lower lip, teasing his lip open—Aoba sucked on the tip of his thumb and opened his mouth wider, letting out a muffled moan as Noiz fit his thumb further into Aoba’s mouth. His skin tasted faintly acidic from the soap he had just used, but Aoba didn’t mind it at all; it was strangely nice combined with the salt of his skin.

He swirled his tongue around it, sucking on it lightly—all the while keeping his gaze honed in on his boyfriend, making his skin prickle with excitement.  
Aoba knew when it was best to be erotic, when he knew he could make Noiz breathless from as much as a stare. Noiz’s breath hitched when Aoba sank his teeth into his skin; Aoba chuckled and opened his mouth wider. Noiz brought his index finger to Aoba’s mouth and he accepted it graciously, and then his middle finger without any complaint.  
As Aoba sucked on his fingers, he brought his free hand to Aoba’s chest, playing with his nipples. He gasped and jerked, provoked even further by his teasing. He sucked harder and harder, moaning as he kissed and licked along his long, spindly fingers.

Saliva dripped down Noiz’s hand and along Aoba’s chin as he lapped his tongue around the three fingers, moaning at the discomfort of Noiz’s long and spindly fingers in his mouth, making breathing almost uncomfortable.

Aoba shot a look up again, boring deep into Noiz’s eyes as he bit down hard. Noiz winced with the pain and hissed, before laughing and pulling his mouth away. He apologetically rubbed Aoba’s flushed and red lips with his own before he bent down, kissing along Aoba’s chest, torso, and further down.

“What are you—” Aoba started, voice breathless from trying to regain his composure, and failing. Noiz kissed Aoba’s hipbone, letting his lips linger on the skin as he whispered.  
“I haven’t sucked you off in a while,” Noiz said. He pressed another kiss below Aoba’s navel as he settled between Aoba’s legs, kneeling comfortably on the tile. “Thought I should change that.”

The excited shudder and hitch of breath from above was as much consent as he needed to know it was alright to continue further.

Noiz grabbed the hilt of Aoba’s cock, beginning to slowly jerk him off as he brought his fingers to Aoba’s ass—the response was met with a suppressed gasp and Aoba’s hands weaving their way into Noiz’s hair.

Noiz spread his ass apart, exposing the ringlet of muscle still raw from yesterday’s escapades before they left to board their flight. He rubbed his finger against it, honing his attention on easing the muscles before dipping his finger in gingerly. He moved in and out slowly, thrusting a bit deeper every time, rubbing around in slow, repetitive circles.

Aoba whined in anticipation, prepared for resistance and for Noiz to pick up his pace. But he didn’t.  
Noiz was moving slowly, agonizingly slow— a faint kindling of a flame was already building in the pith of Aoba’s stomach, wanting to grow stronger but kindling for the fire nonexistent; Noiz knew his body well enough that he could prolong the slow burn as long as he liked, using his all-to-slow pace until Aoba couldn’t take it anymore, until, in his desperation, he begged for more.

The muscles around his finger gradually loosened until he could move his finger around with ease. He pulled it out and brought his index finger with him as he moved back in. As he made wider, bigger thrusts with his fingers, he replaced the hand around Aoba’s cock with his mouth.

He pressed his fingers deeper and deeper, while devoting his tongue to flicking the slit, sucking away the salty precum. Aoba’s moaned and trembled; hands—which just minutes ago were massaging Noiz’s scalp— dug in hard, clutching at tufts of hair to steady himself.

Noiz worked hastily and against his own discomfort, taking in as much of Aoba’s stiffened dick into his mouth before he felt like he would gag. He immediately popped it back out, focusing his fingers harder into hitting where he knew Aoba reacted the most. He alternated between prying him open and rubbing against where his lover felt it most while he directed most of his focus onto his mouth.

He used his hand in time with his movements, moving up and down in slow, fluid motions. He filled Aoba’s dick into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks to suck on it hard, then pulled it out most of the way, kissing and licking at the head.

In a vague glimmer of thought, Noiz moved his hand away from Aoba’s dick and wrapped it around his own, pumping himself in time with the movements of his mouth. His throat vibrated with the extra pleasure.  
It was lewd, it was slightly uncomfortable, and it was shameless, but it was _great_. Taking in Aoba with his mouth while using his hand to feel Aoba’s warmth, and using the other to jerk himself off, squeezing hard on the piercings—it was tantalizing, made his mind work at a crawling pace with the euphoria.

He had dipped into a trance-like state, not noticing how much Aoba was trembling and moaning above him. Aoba pulled on his hair to get his attention; Noiz cast his gaze upwards, nearly sputtering as he saw Aoba’s haggard state, face flushed, mouth half-open, and eyes glistening with tears.

“Noiz, stop, I’m going to—”  
At the sound of his voice, Noiz regained himself. With a final jerk he pulled his fingers out of him and with a final suck, pulled his mouth off him. He sat up from his haunches and rose to his feet. Without a moment of hesitation, he grabbed Aoba’s shoulders and turned him around so he was facing the mirror. He pinned his chest to his back, pushing him forward against the glass. Aoba gasped with the cold.

“Look at how red your face is,” Noiz breathed into the whorls of Aoba’s ear. He pushed Aoba’s damp hair away, exposing the cherry red on his face, creeping downwards over his neck.  
“You want this really badly, don’t you?”  
If Aoba could have blushed any redder with shame, he would.  
With a weak whimper, he nodded.  
“What _exactly_ do you want?”  
Aoba groaned in irritation.  
“You know exactly what I want!” he snapped, regaining some sense of pride underneath his lust.  
He knew that he was trying to fight a losing battle— Noiz would tease him until he drew out just exactly what he wanted to hear. He sighed.

“I… I want you to fuck me. Hard. Please…”  
Noiz grinned in delight and kissed Aoba’s burning cheek.  
“My pleasure, _Liebling.”_

Noiz drew in a large breath as he aligned the head of his cock to Aoba’s ass—he kept the breath bated as he pushed himself in. Immediately, Aoba whimpered and clawed at the mirror, lifting his head up to meet Noiz’s eye.

He was watching Aoba’s face with an unnamed hunger, cold green eyes clouded over with a fervent lust. He pushed in slowly while eyes bored into Aoba’s, smirking at the flushed face and half-open mouth fogging up the mirror with every shallow and short thrust.

“Feel good?” Noiz asked, expelling his suppressed breath once he was most of the way inside Aoba. The man underneath him nodded and rocked his hips backwards, weakly pleading for more movement. Which Noiz gave.  
He started pulling in and out slowly, dragging himself in and out in a slow, even pace.

But it was still too slow, every movement did nothing but make the want build up even larger. He had already been worked up so much that the gentleness did nothing more than want the pace to be stronger. It was too much being so close to release, yet being held at such a distance.  
He squeezed his muscles tight and Noiz moaned at the surprise. He shot a look up to the mirror, finding Aoba’s gaze centered on him.  
“M-More,” Aoba pleaded. “ _Deeper._ ”

The desperation crawling through Aoba’s voice was enough to spur Noiz out of his controlled pace. He gave what Aoba had been waiting for, moving faster and plunging in deeper— regaining eye contact until the pleasure overwhelmed Aoba and he clenched his eyes closed, moaning louder.

With every lunge, Noiz pushed Aoba into the mirror—the cold of the glass rubbed against his chest, sending another electric current running down his spine. The cold and the heat of Noiz’s body heat and the water spraying over his back was an overwhelming confusion of temperature and bliss.

His legs were beginning to grow weak from supporting his body weight, and every deeper thrust Noiz made caused his knees to buckle and made hands drag across the mirror in desperation, wiping away the fog beginning to form on its surface.  
Noiz noticed this and slowed his pace, reassuring Aoba with a kiss to his shoulder blade while loosening a hand from his hips. His hand trailed downward, down the hyper-sensitive backs of his legs—he grabbed the back of Aoba’s knee and lifted it up, using his forearm to help support Aoba’s weight. The changed in position pushed his cock deeper into Aoba, made the two pant harder with movements that hit at just the right places.

Aoba moaned helplessly while leaning forward, pressing his cheek against the mirror to find more support for his trembling arms, staring at his hazy reflection out of his peripheral. He caught glimpse of Noiz’s face—eyes squeezed shut, panting so hard he could almost see the heated breath, taking Aoba in with ecstasy.

“Feel good?” Aoba whimpered between pants. Noiz peeled one eye open and grinned at him, nodding with an extra thrust.  
“So good,” Noiz said breathlessly. “I like you seeing your face, seeing what you look like when I do this to you. You’re so…”

Noiz’s voice trailed off, the air too humid to speak properly and too consumed with lust to think properly. He buried his face into Aoba’s shoulders, biting and kissing his skin as he quickened his pace. Aoba cried out brazenly—the combination of Noiz thrusting right on his prostate, rubbing his cock in time with his pace, and his mouth licking and biting all over his body was too much. It was all too much. He had already at his limit and he could sense Noiz was faring the same.

“N-Noiz,” he whispered. “C… _Close…_ ”

A trembling hand moved away from the mirror, wrapping it around the wet hand jerking him off. He squeezed hard and gasped with the added pressure. With one final thrust his self-control shattered to bits—he arched his back and came with a loud cry, cum staining the fogging mirror. A couple of moments later he heard Noiz cry out his name into Aoba’s shoulder and felt Noiz pulse inside of him, then a desperate gasp for air and a relieved sigh.

They remained still, steeping in their shared afterglow, breathless. The warm water pelted their backs and wiped away the post-coital evidence. Wearily, Noiz lifted his head from Aoba’s shoulder and met his eye in the mirror. He smiled weakly, which Aoba returned before resting his head on the mirror, grasping to catch his breath.

He helped Aoba onto both of his feet before pulling himself out. As soon as he did, Aoba’s knees trembled and he threatened to collapse. Noiz caught him and laughed, kissing the bridge of his nose.

“Need my help cleaning up?” Noiz asked, already reaching for one of the shower heads before he even received a response.  
Aoba glowered, but didn’t make enough of a fight against Noiz’s desire to help.

*

After they cleaned themselves off— once again— and after they finished unpacking their suitcases, they had a quiet, quaint dinner in the hotel resort. Afterwards they decided to spend the rest of the night watching the sun set while listening to the soft roar of the sea on the balcony of their hotel room.

“It’s so beautiful,” Aoba said, leaning on the white railing of the balcony, staring out into the view in front of them.

The sky was a canvas an artist had spilled their watercolors onto— an airy mess of oranges and reds and pinks tossed on a spanning horizon, the bright and crystalline ocean reflecting the colors like glass. The sunset danced along Noiz’s hair, altering the blond to a faint pink; the saline air turned Aoba’s drying hair into ringlets, an abundance of waves like the ocean itself.

Aoba drew in a large breath, drinking in the scent of the salt, and exhaled it with a sigh.  
“This is paradise, Noiz,” he said. “I could stay here forever.”

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting a breeze pull his hair back with the wind. He felt Noiz’s body heat inch span further along his arm as he drew in closer. Then he felt a hand worm around his waist and take its righteous place on his hip, pulling Aoba in closer to his side.

He opened his eyes and saw Noiz’s face hovering just a couple inches above his. The warmth of Noiz’s skin heightened as their lips met in a kiss.

Noiz only briefly dragged his tongue along Aoba’s lips before he broke away, lips upturned in a romantic smile.  
“Anywhere is paradise as long as I have you with me,” he whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. Aoba’s face went as red as the dying sun, rambling off about how embarrassing his boyfriend was.

Noiz chuckled and dipped in for another brief kiss. Discretely he placed a small, black velvet box back into his pocket before wrapping Aoba in a hug.  
That question could wait for another time—this moment was best kept like this, in quiet peace and tranquility.

**Author's Note:**

> psst, Noiz totally booked the Honeymoon suite for them and Aoba was completely oblivious. :U
> 
> Sorry for posting so much, I'm on a bit of a writing spree, be that bad or good.
> 
> Once when I was staying at a very nice hotel, there was a mirror in the shower and it weirded me out, haha. And what better use for a mirror shower than Noiz and Aoba getting down and dirty...


End file.
